Blue Line to Wonderland
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: Sonny and Chad are left to find their own way around an unknown city. Along the way, they find out things they didn't know about each other. And just maybe...about themselves. R&R&Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ho-kay! This was inspired on ma little daytrip to Boston on my last day of finals. It's lookin to be well over eight chapters. Probably in the twelve range. First story where I did an outline first. Anyhoo, if you google it, you will actually find the 'Blue Line to Wonderland.' It's one of the routes on the T in Boston. I found the title amusing, so I've decided to put it to use. Also, later on I'm going to be doing another story that....the title sort of makes me think of...Yeah...lots of ideas jumbled up in ma brain. Gonna try to upload a bunch of chapters at once. But first I'll give you guys this one. And don't worry, still working on, like, **_**What About Chad? **_**and **_**As the East Wind Blows**_** along with a few other multi-chaps and one shots I've yet to post. I decided this would just take a front seat because the ideas are all fresh in my mind.**

**Well, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

--

Sonny read over her email, confused beyond belief.

"Wait...we're....what?!"

Tawni scoffed at her a little more than confused cast-mate. "We're filming a _So Random! _special in Boston, Massachusetts and we fly out in a week. Gosh, Sonny, it's not that hard of a concept."

"No, Tawni, I got that part. But....Chad and Portlyn are coming?!"

"Oh...yeah....forgot about that part. Ugh...it's gonna stink, but we have to live with it. Chad and Portlyn have to do it because of...I dunno, something their producer is making them do, and it'll boost our ratings. Besides, if Chad can't make fun of his own show on live tv, then it'll just prove to him that comedy isn't a cake walk."

Tawni recollected what she was told by Marshall earlier that morning. Because of something their producer was making them do, Chad and Portlyn were going to be guest-starring on _So Random!_'s live special being filmed in Boston. They were going to parody shows like their own. The sketch was going to be called _Aiden's Lake_. Basically, it was going to be an over-dramaticized pair of teenagers complaining about useless things that all have to do with an outrageously far-fetched plot-line, and everywhere in between was two of the characters macking on each other for seemingly no good reason.

"Fine...I just don't see why _**I**_ have to play Chad's character's love interest."

"I know, right? You'd think they would pick the pretty one!" Sonny just looked at shook her head at Tawni. After this long of working with her, she realized that it would never pay off to be offended by anything Tawni said.

"Anyway..." Sonny decided to change the subject. "Let's go to lunch...I'm starving." And so the two pranced off to the commisary.

--

Sonny turned away from the fro-yo machine, looking down. She let out an '_oof!_' as she slammed into a well-toned younf man's chest.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so--Oh." The tone of her voice changed completely from apologetic to bored in a second flat. "It's you." She let out a sigh, already bored from the bickering she knew was coming next. "Hey Cooper."

"Hey Sonny." Chad flashed her a small smile, waved slightly, then proceeded to the lunch line to get his daily dose of deliciousness from Brenda.

Sonny's head tilted up in confusion. Chad seemed oddly....nice...and chipper. It was very...uncharacteristic of him. On most days, had she crashed into him like that, he would have been all, _Watch where you're going, Monroe!_ Or some other remark like that that would have led them to a small quarrel more than likely ending in one of their "_Fine! Fine! Good! Good! Fine! Fine! So we're good? Oh, we're so good," _matches. But today, for some unforseeable reason was different. He was in a...good mood?

Even though this almost...disturbed Sonny, she decided to blow it off. _Maybe he met someone? Maybe he just got a raise? Who knows?_ Sonny thought of reasons to explain Chad's new demeanor, hoping that it might stay a little while - give her a break from the constant stress of coming up with comebacks on the spot - as she sauntered over to the _So Random!_ table in the commisary, not giving it another thought.

--

**A/N: Curious? I bet you are! In order to figure things out, let's rewind a bit, shall we?**

--

Chad and Portlyn sat in their porducer's office, bored out of their minds waiting for the man.

Chad huffed and blew his shiny golden bangs out of his eyes just as the door opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting kids, I was...busy."

The two looked up, following him with their eyes as he sat down at his desk. "I suppose you're...a little curious as to why you're here." He waited for a response but got nothing as the two of them just continued to stare at him, and decided to continue on. "Well, as you know, there has to be a consequence for your actions. And, it just so happens, while I was having lunch, Marshall Pike stopped by. The two of us came up with a brilliant idea! As you may know..." He looked at the pair's bored faces, "Or maybe not...._So Random!_ over at Stage 3 is filming a live special in Boston in about two weeks..."

Chad perked up unoticeably to Portlyn and his producer. With _So Random!_ came Sonny Monroe. And any mention of her always intrigued him on a level he couldn't quite understand.

"...And it just so happens that they had an empty sketch spot. Eventually we both came to a conclusion to solve both of our problems. You two are going to guest star on _So Random!_'s live show on a parody of _Mackenzie Falls_!!"

The two shot up like lightning and shouted in unison. "WHAT?!"

Portlyn continued on as Chad sat back down, trying to calm himself. "You know Chuckle City and the Falls are rivals! We'll drive each other mad!! They hate u and they'll tear our heads off!"

"That may be dear. And if so, you two deserve it, and you know it. Besides, it'll be a learning experience! Neither of you are ever that good at the more...humorous parts of the show. Maybe those...Chuckle City? Did you say?" Portlyn nodded as she sat down, her temper slightly cooled after letting that out. "Well, those Chuckle City people could teach you kids a thing or two. God only knows the show could use a little...lightening up." He stressed the last two words as he glanced down to Chad who was staring at the floor, his mind reeling but not managing a coherent thought.

"Well....you two can go now," he said as he shooed them off with his hand.

They got to their feet and walked casually and defensively out the door, Portlyn, the second one out, closing the door behind her and they walked off to the commisary.

--

"Gosh...that was a little harsh, don't you think? How do you think they're going to take having us as guest-stars? Even if it is only for one sketch..." She looked up at Chad, slightly worried.

Chad could only manage a distant, "Yeah..." as his mind was off, thinking about the fact that his heart lightened when his porducer announced that he and his co-star would be on _So Random!_ with none other than Sonny Monroe, as his phone bibrated form his pocket.

He looked down, confused for a moment before realizing that it was his phone and he had ust gotten a text.

It was from his producer.

_Oh, by the way Chad, Sonny Monroe will be playing your love interest._

Chad stopped in the middle of the hallway and he read the message over and over to make sure he didn't misread it. Once he realized that the message wasn't going to change, he just blinked as his mouth fell open just a smidge.

Portlyn, realizing he was no longer walking beside her stopped and turned on her heel to see what was keeping him. She saw that her was staring at the screen on his phone, and decided not to even bother waiting for him, continuing on towards the commisary.

After a minute or so, Chad snapped out of it and realized Portlyn was gone. He looked around for her, confused, then figured she must have gone ahead. He almost skipped towards the commisary, absent-mindedly. Sub-consciously, he was happy as a clam that he got to act, side-by-side with Sonny Monroe, as her love interest. Off in his own little world, he wasn't really paying attention as he slammed right into a just as oblivious Sonny.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so--Oh." The tone of her voice changed completely from apologetic to bored in a second flat. "It's you." She let out a sigh. "Hey Cooper."

"Hey Sonny," he chimed in a much-too-sweet tone as he smiled and waved before turning back towards the line to Brenda for his silver-platter entree.

Unlike Miss Monroe, his mind did not dwell on the fact that he was acting....rather Un-Chad-like. Instead, he stayed on the happy track, smiling that he finally got his chance to work with the bubbly brunette from the next stage over.

--

**A/N: Okay ma darlings! There is chapter one of my latest mulit-chap! Hope you enjoyed it. And sorry, but as of yet, I have no idea what Chad and Portlyn were supposedly being punished for. If you have an idea, send it my way. If I like it, I'll ask you if I can use it and if you say yes, I'll give you credit in the chapter in which I mention it. Not quite sure yet what chapter....maybe next one. In the next chapter, we skip ahead to their flight from LAX to Logan. God...long flight. Oh well!**

**"Hey guys, Portlyn here, reminding you to - hey...this is different...I almost never get to be this nice! Or....wordy...Thankyou!"**

**"I know, I'm awesome, right?"**

**"Haha, yeah! Still though, I can't believe that you got me and Chad in trouble for no reason!"**

**"Hey! That's not true! It wasn't for NO reason. It's just for a reason I don't know yet."**

***mulls it over***

**"Huh...okay! I get it! ...Kinda..."**

**"Now...I believe you were going to say something before you went off on a little tangent? now what would that be? Hmm?"**

**"Oh! Right, almost forgot! Hey guys, Portlyn here, reminding you to review! If you don't, me and eveyone else may not be able to come back! Well...these versions of us...And I like the nice me! See? I have nothing against Sonny and her cast! They just don't like us! So please, leave a review. We'd rather it not be flames, but they're...okay too. I mean, it means you still read it? Right?"**

**"Right Port! And I think Chad is ridiculous! You did that without a script and it was fine!"**

**"Why thankyou, Ky! That's very nice of you." *beams***

**"You're welcome." *grins proudly***

**In unison while waving -- "Bye!"**


	2. Jealousy and Tension

**A/N: Totally just saw a Lolliver promo. SO sweet. 3**

**Okay, so the next chapters may take a little while to get to you after I write them. I posted the first chapter right after finishing it, but I'm planning on posting the next couple after this in, like, rapid succession. I feel like I've been...letting you guys down with the lack of updates for my other two I have up. So, I feel like a big massive upload is a good way to....I dunno, give back to you guys for being patient.**

**Like I said in the author's note at the end of the last chap, this one'll be about the plane ride to Boston. It's gonna be...crammed a bit. Cuz the actual plane ride is....needless to say, long. So this may not be as....wordy as it maybe should be...but I'm...okay with that.**

**Oh, and sorry for the freakishly long Author's notes at the beginning and end of everything. They really don't have a purpose...just....I dunno, letting you know what's going on. Thanks in advance for any suggestions! They won't be in until at the very least the next chapter.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

--

Marshall Pike handed the boarding passes out to his cast, Chad, and Portlyn and they all chattered along as they mosied on through security to figure out who was sitting next to who on the plane, all in first class. Sonny and Tawni were lucky enough to be seated next to each other. Nico even luckier than the unlucky Portlyn to be seated next to her. Grady thought it a little bit of a letdown to be seated next to Marshall instead of his pal, but got over it quickly seeing as his best friend would be able to spend the next few hours next to a hot girl, trying (and more than likely failing) to woo her. And the last two, Chad and Zora, were both outwardly indifferent to be sitting next to each other. Though on the inside, Zora felt bad, not because she was stuck next to Chad, but rather because she knew of a certain someone who he would quite obviously have enjoyed more, and she felt would have deep down liked to sit with him. **(A/N: If you don't know who I'm talking about, do us all a favor and put the mouse and keyboard down before you hurt yourself. Really.)** And Chad, though not fully realizing it, had someone else in mind that he would love to be in such close quarters with for that long a flight. A flight in which it was likely for someone to fall asleep. For a certain someone to need a shoulder to rest their head on. And he wanted to be that shoulder. And maybe....just maybe...he could manipulate his way into being that shoulder...

Of course, Chad wasn't....bright enough to fully realize that all of this was going on inside his pretty little blond head. Meh. That's an actor for you. Thick as a rock.

The line at security passed by quicker than expected and they proceeded to their gate. But because of the unexpectedly quick pass through security, they had to spend longer than thy had planned waiting at the gate.

They all found seats. Unfortunately, the largest number of seats together was five. Tawni, Zora, Grady and Nico, who had been walking a bit further ahead, as Sonny was tired because of not being able to sleep the night before, and Chad and Portlyn elected to keep a distance from the city council of Chuckle City, managed to grab those seats. And instead of pulling Sonny to sit with them, Nico ran over and yanked on Portlyn's arm to have her join them. Marshall just sat on his own, fiddling with his Blackberry doing...official things, I'm sure.

The seats at the gate, even though they were quite early for their flight, were all already filled. All but two, far off from everyone else. Sonny glanced over to her cast mates and Portlyn who were all huddled rather close together, staring at a screen to something and laughing, obviously enjoying themselves. Chad just stared down at her, unwittingly, still off in his own world like he had been since his producer told him and Portlyn of their so-called 'punishment.' Without his, or anyone else's realization, he was excited to be on _So Random!_ Even if it was only for one sketch.

Sonny could feel Chad's eyes on her, and slowly started to turn her head to the left, towards him. He snapped out of his daze as he saw her movement, and quickly looked up to the only empty seats across from them. Her eyes stared into him, almost willing him to look into them.

He jerked his head towards the seats. "C'mon. We should go sit down before someone else does."

Sonny was rather exhausted and wavered, her body threatening to collapse onto Chad's. "No, really." She yawned, "I'm fine."

Chad chuckled and flashed her a knowing grin, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders as her grabbed her carry-on as well as his own with his left. "I'm sure you are." And he guided her over to the empty seats that seemed to beckon to her. '_Sit Sonny. We won't bite. Really, we won't! You look tired. You know you want to siiiit!'_ **(A/N: Alright, so they're creepy chairs. Big deal. We have a very tired Sonny here. No one said things had to make sense in the head of a half-asleep teenage comedienne!)**

She fell onto the chair like a bag of sand, Chad's arm still wrapped around her. Her eyes started to pull down and her head wobbled as she spoke. "Thankyou Chad. That's very." She yawned again, "Sweet of you."

Chad couldn't help but laugh at the sleepy Sonny, still under his arm. "S'alright, Sonny. It's...what I'm here for."

Sonny looked up at him and behind her drowsiness one could see her confusion and surprise. "Wait..." She slowly responded. So slowly that she got cut-off as Chad changed the subject.

"So, Monroe...why so tired? Stay up all night thinking about me?" He put on a smug (and somewhat hopeful) grin and popped his collar in the same cocky manner that was characteristic of Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny, maybe _because_ she was so tired, couldn't help but smile at this.

"No, Chad. That's not why." His face fell ever so slightly. He himself didn't even notice it. "I just...I don't know...I couldn't sleep. I really have _no_ idea why. I just....couldn't..." The last word was overshadowed by her yawn.

Her head bobbed and she glanced over at the others, a light smile trying to sneak its way onto her drowsy face.

Chad laughed internally then a smile crept onto his own lips as he watched Sonny look lazily to her freinds looking at God only knows what on the small screen of some electronic device. They both wondered what they were all looking at. Their conscious minds told them that they wanted to go and see what it was, to be with the flock. But unconsciously? Well....Now _that_ was a different story. It was slightly more obvious to Chad, but not by much that....they were perfect right there. They didn't need the others to be content. All they needed was each other. And that unconscious thought pulled at them harder than their conscious minds ever could where they were right now. That though drew them to each other. Its strength would not let them move away. Not until they were distracted.

This multi-layered shared thought ended though as Chad felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Miss Sonny Monroe, out like a light, laying her head on him, lightly snoring with a sweet smile on her face, which he couldn't help but mirror. He gazed towards her for what wouldn't have seemed to either of them like any time at all (at least Sonny was asleep...) and before they knew it, people were being called to file onto the plane.

Startled, Chad jumped, causing Sonny to stir slightly, losing her smile, but stay on his shoulder. He glanced at her, smiling again.

"Sonny?" He whispered to her, nudging her shoulder slightly. "Sonny, you've got to get up. It's time to board the plane."

"Hnnn?" She moaned as she raised her head, still not fully awake, nuzzling hear head under Chad's chin. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She looked down to see a familiar looking outfit - Chad's signature Mackenzie Falls uniform type outfit. It took a second before it dawned on her. She looked up, then jerked away, causing the smile to fade from Chad's soft lips.

"I am SO sorry!" She sprang to her feet, Chad stretched out, lounging in his chair, as she waved her arms while apologizing to him.

His lips curled into a slight half smile, his eye sparkling at her sudden reaction. "S'ok Monroe. Not your fault my shoulder is so...irresistable." He winked jokingly at her, causing her to roll her eyes, and a very faint smile to form on her cherry-red-painted lips.

A woman could be heard of the intercom, calling their rows of the plane. "Well, we better get a move on," he said as he handed her her carry-on, and grabbed his own, standing up. He stretched, stiff from staying in the same position for so long, his arms high above his head, arching his back slightly. As he stretched, the shirt of his uniform lifted and Sonny caught a quickly glimpse of his deceptively sculpted abs, but quickly looked away and started towards the rest of the cast, Marshall, and Portlyn.

Chad, who had caught her looking, found him self smiling once again, and shaking his head, and he followed her over to the rest of the group.

They slowly shuffled to their seats in first class. Grady and Marshall in the back row of the section on the far left, Nico and Portlyn the fourth from the back on the right side, Sonny and Tawni three rows in front of them, the very first row, in the middle, and Chad and Zora right behind them.

Chad stared at Sonny as she stretched up to put her carry-on in the overhead bin, not tall enough to reach. He sighed as he watched her in a rare moment of helplessness. He was about to stand up as he saw a handsome young man push it up for her, and smirk. One of his startlingly green eyes seeming to sparkle as he did so. Sonny returned to her normal stance, no longer trying to reach high above her head, and obviously (in Chad's mind anyway) took in the young man's appearance. Chad did the same, trying to assess (though he wasn't entirely sure why....) if he was a threat.

He was rather tall, over six feet and a few inches taller than Chad. He had sparkly emerald green eyes - and not just one of them was sparkly. He had short, but not too-short dark brown hair, darker then Sonny's. He had a dazzling smile, almost comparable to Chad's, and a natural looking tan. It was obvious that under his cargo jacket and gray cotton tee that he was muscular. Sonny, by the look on her face when she turned back around to Tawni, had obviously noticed this too. Chad clenched his fists, and his jaw.

Zora, noticing all of this just shook her head and let out a slight chuckle.

"...What?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." She practically sang the second part.

Chad shot her a slightly offended, but mostly confused glare. _Does this...pipsqueak know something I don't?_ He continued to look down to the young girl he'd be sitting with for the next few hours, but his glare turned into a look of utter confusion and wonderment.

The look on his face stayed there for what seemed to him almost like an eternity before he gave up, realizing she wouldn't be explaining any time soon. Instead he turned his attention to the left, one row in front of him. By the window sat the dark handsome stranger that Sonny was more than likely going to spend a good portion of the flight gawking at. Chad sighed absentmindedly.

Chad's new...competition, fel - _Wait...What? Competition? First of all - there is no competition for Chad Dylan Cooper. No one can compare to him. Secondly, what am I supposedly competing for with this guy? Ugh...stupid fangirl..._**(A/N: Hey! I take offense to that! Now shut it so I can finish writing!)** _...Fine..._ Anyway....Chad's new competition, feeling someone's gaze on him, turned to his right. He caught the three-named jerkthrob looking at him, expressionless. He looked back, dumfounded, as he saw Chad's gaze turn to a glare. Quickly he shot back to the window, avoiding the daggers he was being sent.

Chad's eye unwittingly twitched as he looked at the young man. He couldn't help but feel disdain for the boy.

"Dude." Zora tapped Chad's shoulder and he turned to her. "You _really_ need to chill. Here," she handed him the pair of complimentary headphones from the back of the seat in front of her. "Watch the movie. It should help...take your mind of things."

"Okaaaay...." Chad, once again, was confused by the young comedian.

"And maybe you'll stop glaring at hot guys..." she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Chad would never understand her. Realizing this, he took the headphones from her, plugged them in and put his head back. For a few hours he just looked mindlessly at the screen showing the in-flight movies. He didn't actually pay attention at all really, but it helped take his mind off of the muscley Adonis just a few feet away from him.

--

Sonny every so often, while still refreshed from her short nap at the terminal, would look over, smile, and silently flirt with the gorgeous young man two seats to her left. While she was obviously attracted to him, and he to her, and she was not in any sort of relationship at the time, there was something nagging at the back of her mind. She felt...wrong. She felt like she was betraying someone, but she had no idea who this person supposedly was.

Eventually the flirting subsided as the guy decided to relax, listen to music and close his eyes. The effects of Sonny's nap started to wear off as well and she felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier by the minute. She tried to talk to Tawni to keep herself awake, but Tawni eventually decided on devoting her attention to the in-flight movie. With nothing much to do, Sonny let her mind wander. Though, wander, which is what she thought it would do, is a....strong word. Her mind cycled through a few uninteresting things before finally settling on...nothing. She was thinking about nothing. And with her mind inactive, she slowly drifted to sleep, her head falling lightly to Tawni's left shoulder.

"Ew..." Tawni, obviously not too fond of her co-star sleeping on her whispered. But deep down she didn't really mind. She actually thought it was sweet. So she just let her lay there for a while. Eventually though...it proved to be...less than helpful...

"Zora!" She whisper yelled behind her. "Zora! Help!" She accentuated the 'p.'

"What?" Zora asked, uninterested.

"Umm...I have a problem. Someone," she said with slight sarcasm, "fell asleep on my shoulder, and now it's numb!"

"...So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Ugh....nevermind..." Tawni gave up.

Soon after, Chad returned from the bathroom, down the aisle to the right of Zora and Tawni. By the time he passed Nico and Portlyn's row, he could see Sonny's head, leaned over on Tawni's shoulder. Anyone who knew Tawni as long as he had would know that she would not be too fond of this situation. And subconsciously, he'd much rather be Sonny's shoulder to lie on.

"Hey, Tawni," Chad whispered sweetly to the obviously annoyed diva. Without him actually having to say anything else, she understood, smiled sweetly, and carefully stood.

He quickly slid into her space, be careful not to stir the sleeping girl. He slowly, carefully, laid her head onto his shoulder. As she settled, he felt that familiar weight on him. It just felt...right to him.

At this point in the flight, he was feeling a little drowsy himself. He pulled out his iPod and skimmed through to a laidback playlist. The first song that played was _Falling Slowly_ by Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová. He hesitantly layed his head on Sonny's and stared blankly ahead of him, letting his mind wander.

His thoughts were calming, soothing to him, and just so happened to lull him to sleep.

He didn't really....dream as he slept. But there were images fluttering about his mind. Images of himself, only...happy. Not flashing that all too wel faked grin, but _actually_ happy, with nothing false about it. And the one making him happy - while obvious to most anyone from the outside, would have been a surprise to him had he remembered it - was none other than the lovely Miss Sonny Monroe, the perky young brunette sleeping silently on his strong shoulder, her smooth, sepia hair swirled around on his shirt. **(A/N: Oh yes. There's an alliteration. That's just how I roll.)**

He and the girl next to him slept till nearly the end of the flight. The pilot's voice over the intercom was what woke them.

"Hello passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We are beginning our decent to Logan International Airport, so I'd ask you to _please_ fasten your seatbelts and prepare to land."

Chad shot up at the first hint of the pilot's voice, taking a moment to realize where he was and what was on his shoulder. When he did realize, he smiled sweetly down to her.

He looked away momentarily to fasten his seatbelt as instucted. As he did this though, the movement of his shoulder shook Sonny and she woke up.

Confused and disoriented, she rubbed her eyes, gently. She slowly sat up and stretched, yawning. Finally, she looked to her right to see Chad smiling back at her.

"What.....are ya doing?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing....I'm....sitting? And the pilot said we are preparing to land, so best buckle your seatbelt," he added.

"Thanks." She nimbly fastend her seatbelt then looked back at Chad, slightly angry. "Why are you there?! Shouldn't you be....Oh, I don't know, in your seat! Why the heck did I wake up on your shoulder?! Why isn't Tawni there? God Chad...." She didn't know why she...exploded like that. She just did. For some...inexplicable reason, she found herself fuming at the fact that she was sleeping on Chad's shoulder, though she had been just hours before at the terminal.

"You know what? Fine. Be mad. I have nothing to be sorry for." Chad fought back. He really did mean it - that there was nothing he should be sorry for - but he didn't understand why she was so mad at him. Nor did he want her to be, no matter how gorgeous she was when she was mad.

"Fine. I will be." She averted her gaze from him and faced the front of the plane. She waited in silence, but did not hear him retort his expected, 'Fine.'

At Chad's lack of response, Sonny's face fell. Suddenly she thought something was wrong - that maybe she had really...offended her or something. But she let it go. She really was mad for some reason, and she couldn't soften just because she was curious.

They rode out the rest of the flight in heated silence. Their companions felt it immediately, not daring to speak loud enough for either to hear. Even when off the plane. Even at the baggage claim. **(A/N: Yeah...baggage claim at Logan isn't somewhere you want to be.....it's like security at Atlanta. SO not fun.)** The lot of them stayed silence even in the limo.

The air between Chad and Sonny had never been so tense. And they had never gone this long in each other's presence without talking to the other. It was....weird for them not to talk, not to bicker. Especially since this time, there wasn't really a reason for it.

--

**A/N: Sorry. Weird ending, I know.**

**Okay, so this was a rather...long chapter...And I've decided that at some point along the way (possibly the next chapter) that I'm going to have our dear little Sonny run into a certain male celebrity that she fawns over. =P I'm going to give you a hint - I'm following him on Twitter. =P Originally, it was going to be someone different. BUT after some...we'll call it **_**thinking**_** I changed it to someone else. That makes a bit more sense really...**

**If you guess who it is than...I dunno, you win? I'm not sure what you'll get out of it. BUT it'll be fun to see who can guess right! I dunno, maybe I'll dedicate the chapter in which the lovely man appears to whom ever figures out who it is! =P And remember, the link to my Twitter is on my profile!**

**"Hey everybody! It's Zora Lancaster telling you to leave a review! I want to see you guys compete to see who can guess the right guy! Hmm....I wonder who it might be..."**

**"Haha, is the suspense not killing you?"**

**"No. It's not really. Mostly I'm focusing on my observantness in this chapter. Wonderful, wasn't it?"**

**"Well, I couldn't write you any other way." *grins***

**"Exactly. That's just...how I am! Of course I haven't gotten to scheme yet..."**

**"Don't worry," *turns to you, grinning knowingly, not looking at Zora* "You will soon. Now I've gotta carry on with the next chapter! Don't you want to know who--Wait...where'd Zora go?" *glances around***

**"Up here, Ky!" *Ky looks up to vent***

**"Ah. Big surprise there. Well, I'll let all of you mull over the whole....well, guest star thing while I go and write and Zora...well, watches from the vents....A little creepy if you ask me..."**

**Shouted, echoing from the vents above, "Yup. It is."**

***Ky shakes head and sighs***

**"See you guys later!"**


	3. Distracting Swimwear

**A/N: Yay! In this chapter there's a guest star. =P Very small cameo. (At least that's the plan as of yet...) Oh, and see if you can spot the song lyrics! I felt like slipping them in there. It'll be....important later on as far as I know. =P Maybe a reason behind an on-coming action, hmm? Possibly. I dunno....haven't decided yet. =P Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

--

The tension between Chad and Sonny was more than obvious to everyone else, which was made clear by the strong silence in the limo on the way to the hotel. No one spoke a word until Chad's phone rang.

"C.D.C, what it do?" Everyone just looked at Chad like he was crazy for breaking the silence, except for Sonny who just rolled her eyes. "Oh...uh...I can't talk right now. Call ya back later tonight? Alright. You too. Later." Chad smiled as he hung up his phone and slipped it back into the pocket of his jacket.

He looked up and met the glances of everyone simultaneously. Confused, he blinked. "...What?"

A mixture of scoffs, contained laughter, and rolled eyes were the reactions from the rest of the limo, which just then slowed to a stop in front of the hotel.

They quickly grabbed their bags and proceeded to the check-in desk as Marshall told them who each of them were rooming with.

"Alright, Sonny - you're with Tawni. Zora and Portlyn, you're one room over, Chad the room after that. Nico and Grady are right across the hall from Zora and Portlyn, and I'm two doors own from them. Got it?" By this time they had all been handed their key cards.

They responded in...an attempt at a lackluster unison. "Got it..."

"Okay..." Marshall didn't want to say too much. The tension between Chad and Sonny had spread - now everyone seemed frustrated. "Go get settled in your rooms. We'll meet up at the pool in....twenty minutes?"

A chorus of uninterested 'yeahs' and 'sures' were heard from the adolescents as they all headed towards their rooms on the second floor of the hotel, except for Sonny.

Tawni noticed this by the time she had gotten three feet away and decided to stop. She turned on her heel to look at her room mate, only to see her delicate features painted with disappointment.

Tawni sighed, "What's wrong Sonny?"

"I....I'm not sure. And I think that makes it even worse." Tawni slowly marched over to her and wrapped her right arm around her shoulders.

"Well, whatever it is, let's just forget about it. I need you to help me pick out a bathing suit."

"Huh....okay." Normally Sonny would be a little more....hesitant in a situation like this, but she felt it would be thee perfect opportunity to take her mind off of...whatever it was that it decided not to let her in on...

Tawni was taken aback by Sonny's acceptance of her suggestion but brushed it off, glad that her...friend agreed.

They walked slowly towards the stairs knowing that the wait for the elevator, which had just been taken by Marshall, Chad, Portlyn and the rest of the _So Random!_ cast, would take longer than they'd want to wait.

Along the way, Tawni explainedthe options that she had brought with her. "Alright, so first, I have a leopard print one piece with a key-hole cutout in front." That idea sort of...repulsed Sonny..."And then I have a white bikini **just** like the one that Ursula Andress wore in _Dr. No_." The fact that Tawni even knew the name of a _Bond_ movie perplexed Sonny. "And lastly, I brought this really cute pink tankini!"

--

**A/N: Not in the next chapter (which will probably be longer than this one) but the one after, they all head to the pool! But chapter four is where the mystery musician shows up for a cameo. =P As of now, no one's guessed correctly yet. =P Oh well...**

**"Hello everyone! It's Marshall - hey! I get an author's note dialogue before Nico, Grady, Tawni, Sonny or Chad!"**

**"Well...technically Sonny and Chad have already had them, just in different fics."**

***Marshall looks let down***

**"Well what can I say? Sonny's the main character of the show, and Chad's the hottest, most talented actor of our generation!"**

***Marshall gives slightly confused look***

**"What? Are you going to tell me that Chad isn't hot?"**

***Chad pops head out around the corner* "I'm sorry, what?"**

**"Nothing Chaddykins. The adults are talking."**

**"...Adults? I mean, Marshall's an adult...but you're seventeen..."**

**"What's your point? As far as you people are concerned, I'm God. Now, run along. No need to worry you pretty little head over such things."**

**"It is pretty, isn't it?" *Smiles and drifts off into own world***

**"Yes. Now go." *shoves***

**"K, bye." *Grins and waves to readers***

**"Now, Marshall....I believe you were saying something?"**

**"Oh, right. Hey readers! Marshall Pike here, telling you all to review! If you don't, I'm afraid Ky here may unleash her wrath upon us all. Well....except maybe Chad..."**

**"That's right readers! ....Sort of....Bye!"**

***Both wave - Ky grinning, Marshall fake smiling***


	4. Unfocused

**A/N: Okay, the last chapter ended at a....weird place. But that's because while I was writing it, I realized that it had gotten into chapter 4 territory. So I cut it off there. The one after this is where they head to the pool. AND when I tell you all who the mystery cameo is!!**

**--**

They finally reached the door. Tawni, still talking about...something Sonny wasn't really paying attention to, unlocked the door and walked towards the bed furthest from it.

Sonny stood in the doorway holding her bright orange suitcase **(A/N: which you should remember from the opening of each episode...And time for the freakishly long description of the hotel room...)** and took in the room.

It was rather spacious. Immediately to the right of the door was the door to the bathroom. About seven feet away, directly in front of her was a side table of black finished wood, on top of which was a white lamp. Right next to the table was a full size bed with a padded black head board and big, poofy white comforters and pillows. Right next to that was a black bureau, about a foot shorter than Sonny. Right next to that was another full size bed, that Tawni had claimed as hers that looked just like the other, only with the colors switched. On the other side there was a white finished wood side table, just like the black one, with a black lamp on it.

She walked the seven feet to the bed that Tawni left to her across the black shag carpet, and placed her suitcase on it. Turning to her right, she looked at the rest of the room.

Directly across from Tawni's bed there was a white suede couch in front of which was an oval glass coffee table with metal legs. Facing it, on the other side were two black leather chairs. Behind the chairs, across from the black bureau was a white one, just like it, upon which sat a flat screen television and it's remote, along with a blu-ray player. Directly across from Sonny's bed was a mini bar with a white base and black counter top with three black and white bar stools. And off to the side of the mini bar was a walk-in closet with black shelves from the ceiling all the way down to the white shag carpet.

"Woah," was all that Sonny could manage.

"Huh?" Sonny hadn't realized it, but Tawni had gone into the bathroom to change into her bathing suits so she could show Sonny how she looked in each before making her decision.

"Nothing."

"Alright. And you can have the dresser between the beds, kay?"

"Okay." Sonny was still in awe of the room. It was by far the most luxurious hotel room she'd ever stayed in.

"So, what do you think?" Sonny was unpacking her clothes and putting them into the bureau when she heard Tawni ask for her opinion. She turned around to see Tawni in a white bikini - the one which she compared to Ursula Andress's.

"Hmm...not bad. Don't want to make a decision until I see the others though." Sonny hated to admit it, but she found it kind of fun to help Tawni decide what to wear.

"Kay!" Tawni quickly scuffled back into the bathroom to change and came back out in what seemed like no time at all. "And...option number two." This time she was wearing a one piece. It was leopard print with a key-hole cutout in the front. This reminded Sonny of those lizardy looking old ladies with a tacky fashion sense who've obviously never heard of sun block.

"Umm...it's...nice," Sonny spewed through a fake grin. Tawni repeated the same process. This time she came out in a pink tankini. The top was rouched with a sweet-heart halter neckline.

"Woah." Sonny's face turned dumbstruck.

Tawni perked up and her face was consumed by a huge grin. "This one it is." She spun around and went into the bathroom, grabbing the other two.

"So, Sonny, what does yours look like?"

"Oh, you know, just a simple black one piece."

"Huh....I thought you might say that." Sonny looked over to Tawni who was now standing by her bed, rummaging through her suitcase. "That's why I brought..." she paused for a moment, as if for dramatic effect as she pulled out a purple string bikini, lined with studs. "This. You'll look great! Now go," she tossed the suit over to Sonny. "Try it on. Make sure I got you the right size."

Sonny cocked her eyebrow at Tawni, but did as instructed. A couple minutes later she came out. Her stance was nervous and her face was unsure.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, eat your heart out," Tawni mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing. Let's just say...you look great."

Sonny glanced up at Tawni's face. "Really? I normally don't wear this...little..."

"Yes. You look fantastic. Who knew under all those poofy shirts there was a nice figure," Tawni shrugged as her room mate glared at her. "Now c'mon. Don't want to keep everyone waiting."

She wrapped her arm around Sonny's shoulder and dragged her out of their room, holding a clutch purse in the same hand so she would be able to have her key with her.

They giggled along as they made their way toward the pool. They had taken longer than expected so everyone else was already there. Just as they made it to the elevator, Sonny realized something.

"Oh shoot...Um, I left my phone in our room. Can I have the key so I can go get it?"

"Yeah, sure. I can come with you if you want," Tawni replied in a slightly questioning tone.

"Nah, don't wait up. I'll be down in a minute." The elevator doors opened and Tawni nodded, waving as they closed.

Sonny's flip-flops flip-flopped as she strutted down the hall perkily. She got to their room and quickly grabbed her phone. She went towards the elevator, almost skipping.

She hummed along to the elevator music as she made the descent down one floor. The doors dinged as they opened and she giddily walked out, humming Tell Me Why from the episode, Fashion Victim of _Jonas_.

She had just gotten out of the hallway and was about twelve feet away from the door when her phone vibrated in her hand.

"Aah!" She screamed, startled by her vibrating phone, before realizing that she had gotten a text.

_Hey honey! Just wanted to make sure your flight got in safely. Make sure to take plenty of pictures of you and your friends when you go sight seeing! Love you sweetheart. =)_

Sonny smiled to herself as she began a reply.

_Thanks mom, we got in fine. Boston's amazing! But I still can't wait to get home. Miss you already!_

Just as she was about to hit send she crashed into someone, staggering back about a foot and a half.

"Ow....Soory. I wasn't paying attention to where I was - Oh. My. Gosh." Sonny stood there, mouth wide, gaping at who she'd just walked into.

"You!!....You're....you're--" She was at a complete loss for words as she stared up at him. Though she couldn't help but feel like she'd been in this situation before...

"Hi."

--

**A/N: Sorry loves, not gonna tell you who it is yet! I'm gonna give you guys an extra couple of days to guess who it is. No one's guessed correctly yet! =( Also, I know I said I was going to give you guys a mass upload, but I felt the need to post these two chapters, like, now. I'll try to give you guys more next time. And maybe a one-shot. Or drabble. Or chapter of something else. Maybe a new multi-chap? I've got a bunch of things lined up. =)**

**"Hey there ma peeps! Nico Harris here, telling you to...wait...I wasn't even IN this chapter. Why am I doing this?"**

**"Because you're awesome?" *crosses fingers***

**"Huh....yes I am. But wait...if I'm so awesome, why didn't I get to do one earlier?"**

**"Because...4 is the most awesome one digit number!" *nervous smile***

**"Well, Ky, I guess that makes sense."**

***Relieved look* "Yes. Yes it does. Now...I believe you were saying something."**

**"Oh, right. Hey, Nico Harris here telling you to review." *Flashes grin***

**"And..."**

**"Huh? Oh! And don't forget to venture a gues as to who's the cameo! All you have to do is go to Ky's profile, click on the link to her Twitter, and check out who she's following. And just a hint - it's a dude, and he's a musician."**

***in unison, waving***

**"Bye!"**


	5. Exciting Meeting

**A/N: And the winner is......**

**Wait for it....**

**Waaaaiiit fooorrrr iiiiittt.....**

**Drum role please!!!**

***crickets***

**....Close enough! The winner - is no one. NO ONE got it right.**

**I mean, seriously, how hard is it to click a few links? Well, at least some of you bothered guessing. So props to sonnycentral, TrinityFlower of Memories, and Tambug18. You tried guys, so thanks. And I know, some of you had tons of story alerts to sort through, and I know how that feels. GAH! I can't stay mad at you people!! Well, here's Chapter 5!**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

--

Sonny's breathing quickened to the point that she was hyperventilating. "You're!!"

"I'm Trace Cyrus. Nice to meet you," he greeted with a smile. **(A/N: Miley Cyrus's brother? Metro Station vocalist? Ringin any bells? You see, when I first came up with the idea, I was thinking Tyson Ritter. =) But, with a bit of thinking, I found someone who made more sense. Don't get it? Google Demi Lovato and Trace Cyrus. You'll figure it out. =P)**

"Hi." She let out a nervous laugh and grinned like an idiot. "I'm...uhh...." She looked down, trying to remember her own name. "Oh....gosh....I used to know this one..."

He chuckled at her nervous reaction. "Sonny Monroe, I know. I'm a huge fan of your show." And once again he flashed her a sparkly smile, rival to even Chad Dylan Coopers, and once again she just melted.

"Cool," she laughed out. "I'm a huge fan too."

"I guessed as much," he joked, laughing.

She regained her composure and smiled lightly up at him.

--

Chad climbed out of the pool, shook the water off his hair and stretched his arms high above his head. He gave a slight yawn before walking towards the door.

As he was going to puish the glass door open, he looked up and saw Sonny with... _Wait....what? Is that...Oh. My. God. She's talking to Trace Cyrus...What the heck?_

She threw her head back in laughter and brushed the young man's arm affectionately. Chad had no idea what they were talking about, but it was obvious that she was enjoying herself. He couldn't help but sneer and he felt an something odd in the pit of his stomach.

He stood there, staring at the two of them for a bit longer - to the point where he completely forgot what he had gone to the door to do...

He let out a heavy sigh. His hands fell and he walked back toward the pool.

--

"Oh...umm, I gotta go."

"Oh...okay," Sonny said flatly, as her face fell.

He chuckled. "I really enjoyed talking to you. Next time I'm in LA I'll stop by Condor Studios." His lips curled up into a half smile.

"Okay!" She perked up, another ginormous smile spreading across her delicate features.

"Bye," he said sweetly with a smile, then winked and walked away.

"Bye," she whispered to herself.

Sonny smiled as she walked towards the door to the pool. As she entered, she saw Chad. He quickened his pace to a run and then jumped into the pool.

She was only about eight feet in the door when Tawni shuffled over to her.

"Oh my God!! I know that face! You met someone!" Tawni's voice carried throughout the whole room. The Randoms, including Marshall, and Portlyn all ignored this. All either used to this or just plain apathetic. Chad on the other hand couldn't help but listen intently, wishing, hoping that he wouldn't hear as much excitement in Sonny's voice.

He listened intently as he hung onto the edge of the pool, his head peeking over as he stared them down through his limp, wet bangs.

"Well, sort of..."

"Wait....what?" Chad shook his head. _Gosh....Blondie really is thick..._

"When I was walking back from our room, I got a text from my mom. So, I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was walking, and, well, sort of walked into..." She couldn't stop her face from contorting itself into an enormous smile. "Trace Cyrus!!"

The both jumped up and down in joy, sharing an 'EEE!' moment.

Their reaction caused Chad to grind his teeth without realizing. He scoffed, let go of the pool's edge, turned around and started swimming laps. He pushed himself as hard as he could, swimming monstrously fast, to try and get his mind off of this...inexplainable emotion he was feeling.

Sonny and Tawni had continued talking after Chad had given up though.

"What did you two talk about?" Tawni asked, trying not to burst into a blonde ball of excitement.

"Oh, you know, just...stuff," Sonny waved off.

Tawni stood there, getting ready to pry into her co-stars personal life when she was interrupted. "_But_ he said that the next time he's in LA, he's going to stop by Condor Studios." Before she even finished her sentence, Tawni started squealing and fanning her face.

"**Really?!** AAHH!!!" Everyone around just shook their heads in shame.

Sonny realized that, due to the humidity in the air, she'd started breathing heavily. "Hey, Tawn, do you think we could, like, go swimming now. I think I need to cool off."

Tawni sighed and walked towards the pool reluctantly. Sonny kicked off her black flip-flops and stood by a lounge chair. She stretched her arms in front of her and stole a glance down to the pool. Her subconscious drew her eyes over to Chad. She could sort of make out his frame as he swam from end to end of the pool underwater. She felt a little....disappointed that she had yet to see him since everyone went to their respective rooms. As she looked around, she could see everyone else in plain view.

Portlyn was lounging in a chair near the floor to ceiling windows. Her eyes were covered by her Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses. And the royal blue of her bowed-bikini looked fantastic with her skin tone. Standing a few feet away, walking towards her with a hopeful smile was Nico, wearing green board shorts and black man-flops. Sitting at a table a few feet behind Nico was Grady, in blue shorts that matched his best friend, munching on a piece of watermelon, juice dripping from his chin. Across from him was Marshall, again, doing something..._probably_ official on his phone, wearing a white t-shirt under a very tacky hawaiian shirt with a pair of khaki cargos. Zora, actually _in sight_ for once, was floating around in the pool, looking hopelessly bored, with an inflatable shark around the waist of her orange and blue striped one piece, her hair in playful pigtails.

Sonny snapped out of it as the water splashed her face. "C'mon Sonny! You're the one that dragged me over to this pool. The least you could do is join me!"

"A-alright," she stuttered with a smile before jumping into the chlorinated water. She stayed under for a few moments.

"S...Sonny? You...okay down there?" A look of genuine concern painted Tawni's face as she looked, panicked, around the water, waiting anxiously for Sonny to pop up again.

Suddenly Tawni was in the air, and just as quick, immersed in water. "Sonny!!" She let out a gargled scream as she popped out of the water.

"Sorry Tawni," Sonny laughed. "I couldn't resist."

"Ugh!! Now I'm all wet!!"

"...And pretty?" Sonny gave a nervous smile, hoping Tawni wouldn't stay mad.

She gave up as a smile broke across her face, and splashed Sonny. "Yes. And pretty."

Their time in the pool continued like that. Joking, splashing, watching Nico strike-out with Portlyn - they were truly enjoying themselves.

Sonny was distracted as she saw Chad climb out of the pool. Life progressed in slow motion as she saw him brush his soaking wet, golden blond hair away from his...for some reason solemn ocean blue eyes. As all he was wearing was a black pair of board shorts with sky blue hibiscus flowers, she could see the water trail dramatically down his chiselled abs. And God did those shorts make his ass look _**great**_.

The two of them didn't speak the entirre time - their eyes didn't even meet. But every so often, one of them would glance over to the other longingly. Still neither of them realized the feelings they had deep inside.

"Alright kids...I think it's time we all head back to our rooms. You can order room service for dinner. It's all going on the company expense account anyway..." Marshall stated flatly.

They all lazily complied as they towelled off. Many yawns were heard as they all filed out and towards their rooms.

All the while down the halls Tawni was looking over to Sonny with a knowing smile on her face that went un-noticed by her. Before Sonny had came back from talking to Trace Cyrus, Tawni had spoken with Portlyn and Zora. And they had all formulated a plan.

--

**A/N: Oh yes. A plan. Which shall be executed in Chapter 7. =D It'll be fun. In fact....I've already written that chapter. I need to do all of Chapter 6 right now. Ho-kay! Bye!**

**"Wait a second! What about me?!"**

**"Oh...sorry Grady. I was just in such a rush to go and do the next Chapter that I...I forgot. Can you forgive me?" *puppy dog face***

**"Aaaaww...Shucks. I can never stay mad at you!" *hug***

**"Yay! Now you do your thing and then....ooo....You just gave me a brilliant idea Grady!! EEE!!"**

**"I...did? Uhh....you're...welcome? Anyway....Hey everyone, it's Grady Mitchell! I just wanted to tell you all that it would be great if you could review Ky's fic!"**

**"Thankyou Grady. Now...I know that technically it's past two in the morning on Tuesday, but to me it still feels like Monday. And I haven't had much to eat today. Wanna go get a meatball sub?"**

**"Sure! I never pass up meatballs!"**

**...Yeah...=P**


	6. Barely Clothed Letdown

**A/N: Hi there! Again! This is Chapter six! There's going to be....a slightly less than happy moment. But everything will be resolved by the end. Chad an Sonny are just being....irrational teenagers. =P**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

--

Tawni hung up the phone and flipped her hair as she turned towards Sonny. "Hey, would you mind going to get some ice? I want to make sure my drink stayes cold when it gets here."

"...Uh...sure, why not?" Sonny, who'd already changed into her pajamas grabbed the ice bucket and walked out of the room.

She turned right, in the direction of the ice machine - which also happened to be in the direction of Chad's room, which he was returning to at that moment.

"Hey Monroe." Chad looked her up and down and Sonny could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as all she was wearing was a black wife beater and a tight pair of purple shorts shorts. Not only the, but Chad's appearance also flustered her. The three named jerkthrob was wearing red plaid boxers and a pair of fuzzy pink bunny slippers. **(A/N: Yeah...I've decided that whenever I have sleepy-time Chad in a fic, he's going to have pink fuzzy bunny slippers...and no shirt. Think of it as...a trade mark of mine. =P Chad Dylan Cooper's sweet...and shirtless side - brought to you by Ky.)**

She mouthed a simple 'Hey" as she made a slight waving motion, both of her hands grasping the ice bucket that she held to about the level of her hip.

They both hesitated before walking along, both wanting to make...even an awkward attempt at conversation, but deciding against it.

Once both of them were out of sight, Zora and Portlyn quickly made their way to Nico, Grady, and Marshall to inform them of the plan, and their roles in it.

Portlyn quickly pushed her way back into Nico and Grady's room when she saw Sonny making her way back, and quietly shut the door, shushing the two boy's behind her and praying the Zora didn't come out of Marshall's room before Sonny was back in her own.

On her way back, as she walked closer towards Chad's room, she heard a cell ring. Curious, she quietly inched towards the door and pressed her ear against it.

"Hello beautiful." Her face fell and she felt an unfamiliar pit in her stomach. "How's it going?" He chuckled. "Yeah, I hear it's wonderful in California." **(A/N: Anyone recognize the song lyrics? =P)**

Hearing footsteps coming toward her, most likely a maid, she zipped into her own room.

"Yeah, I miss you too sis. But yeah, I have to order some dinner from room service. Text me if you need me. Love ya. Yeah, bye."

--

**A/N: Alright, whaddya think? I liked it. And yeah....it was a little...short....The next chapter will be too. =( Sorry.**

**"Hey. CDC! Wut da happy haps?" *Ky glares* "...Sorry...Um, yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper - star of the hit tween drama **_**Mackenzie Falls**_**! And I think you should review. Tell Ky how awesome I am, how sweet you think it is that I miss my sister, how gorgeous I always look...Oh, and yell at her for taking my pants now too!" *turns to Ky* "I mean, seriously! Are you **_**trying**_** to make me freeze to death?!"**

***Innocent face* "No Chaddy. I just want to make my readers happy." *sweet smile***

***tries not to give in but breaks* "...Fine...Just, don't take anymore of my clothes, okay? I don't want to end up in here wearing nothing but bunny slippers!"**

***Ky begins to picture it* "Ahh! No! That wasn't a suggestion! Get your mind out of the gutter! You filthy, filthy girl!"**

***pouts* "....Ugh....Sorry. I...didn't mean anything by it. I'm just...cold..."**

***perks up and hugs him* "Thankyou Chaddyins! And don't worry, soon enough you'll be fully clothed. AND incognito. You're not going to be dressed all....preppy."**

***Confused glare***

**"Ugh....you'll be dressed, so don't complain."**

**"Alright."**

***Ky glomps Chad***

**"Now, Chaddy? You gonna help me see bubbye to the readers?"**

**"Okay, why not? Not like I have a choice..."**

**"That's right!" *kisses "Chaddy" on the cheek***

**(In unison, while waving, Ky grinning, Chad giving false smile) "Bye!!!"**

**"Now that wasn't that bad, was it?"**

**"No...I guess not...Especially since now you owe me a Logan Berry smoothie." *sticks tongue out***


	7. This Should Be Interesting

**A/N: Kay, so this chapter is...not the most interesting, but it was fun to write. Things get all....plotty in the coming chapters, so be ready!**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

--

Marshall, Nico, Grady, and Tawni all crowded around Portlyn and Zora as they explained their plan. They nodded along as it was explained deeper. They all knew it had to be done, no matter how dangerous it might end up being.

"Okay, so Tawni, you know what to put on the note?" Zora half expected the answer to her question to be no.

"Yes. I know. And I'm pretty!" Zora and Portlyn both rolled their eyes at the ditsy blonde.

"Alright team!" Portlyn stood majestically, her right foot perched on the coffee table in the lobby they were all sitting around. "Let's put this plan into action! We'll meet back here in 10 minutes. GO GO GO GO GO!!!"

Everyone scurried and marched along to complete their part of the plan.

"Marshall! I almost forgot," Portlyn called to him, "Did you get the Charlie cards?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Marshall stuttered, afraid of the small brunette, and handed the two cards to her. She then skipped over to Tawni.

"Here," she held the cards out to her and Tawni just stared blankly at them, unsure of what she was to do with them.

"...What....are those?"

Portlyn scoffed and rolled her eyes as if it should be completely obvious. "Just leave these with the note. Make sure to mention she needs to take them with her. They're called Charlie cards, there's one for each of them and they need them to get onto the train. Make sure that she knows they're there."

Tawni nodded, understanding, but still....a bit confused. Firstly at why these pieces of plastic would be at all useful in getting onto this...'train' people keep mentioning. Secondly, how Portlyn suddenly became so...take charge. This was the most she'd ever heard her speak at one time. Most of the time she was discouraged from speaking without a script. But, Tawni realized, she was brilliant at scheming. If it weren't for the rivalry, she felt that Portlyn could be good friends with all of them.

She sat at the table in the lobby, chewing on the end of her pen trying to think of the perfect way to word her note. Once she got started, it all fell into place. Tawni finished the note in no time at all then skipped down to her hotel room to place it on the bedside table next to Sonny, right on top of the clock where she would be sure to find it. She then skipped right back out to the lobby and left in the limo with the everyone else.

--

Sonny let out an adorable sounding yawn and opened her eyes slowly. She breathed in the cool morning air of her Boston hotel room and turned her head to the right, towards the door, the bathroom, the closet, and her bedside table. She tilted her head, curious, as she noticed the note placed on top of the clock.

She sat up, her legs still covered by the comforter, and grabbed the note. It was obviously left by Tawni due to the fact that it was in her writing and she was the only one with access. (seeing as they were sharing a room...)

_Morning Sonshine! =P_

_Go wake up Chad, (He'll no doubt still be in bed when you get up...) he's two doors down. Yeah, we left the two of you at the hotel, but we figured, you're big kids - you can take care of yourselves. Feel free to catch some breakfast downstairs. Then when you're done, head to the T station and hop on the Blue line to Wonderland. Text me when you get on and I'll tell you where to get off and where to meet us. We left Charlie cards for the two of you right next to where the note was on your table. You just need to scan them when you get to the little...thingies...Ah well, you'll figure it out. It's easy enough._

_Ciao!_

_Your funny and pretty.....friend...._

_Tawni! 3_

"Well....this should be interesting...," Sonny grumbled as she threw the covers off.

--

**A/N: Well...that's chapter six! Actually...when I wrote it, it was supposed to be four. But then I realized while writing chapter three(Yes, I wrote it after four...) that I should really split things up more. So I added two chapters in between.**

**Hope you liked it. The next chapters are where it starts getting fun. =P And sorry if this one was short.**

**"Hello fans! I'm Tawni Hart! The funniest and prettiest character in this fic! And I'm telling you to review! If you don't, then Ky here might do something....horrible. Like...make me...ugh...I can't say it.....C....c-ca....CARE!" *shudders***

**"Haha, don't worry Tawn, I'd never do a thing like that!"**

**"Realy?! Oh, thankyou!"**

**"Yeah, that would be no insentive for them to review. A lot of them would love to see you care." *Tawni glares* "Besides, this may come as a shock to you, but this fic is going to be mostly about Chad and Sonny."**

***Tawni Gasps aloud* "But! How....what....why? I'm so much more interesting!"**

**"I dunno...these guys seem to really like the whole chad and Sonny thing. And to be honest, so do I. Also....umm....this way your pretty gets to be reserved...for me?" *lame attempt***

**"Oh! Well, I guess I owe something to such a dedicated fan. But only till the end of this fic! The entire world deserves to look at Tawni Hart's pretty!"**

***Ky relieved and shocked at her buying it***

***Nervous laughter* "Heh, well, okay then. Anyway...you guys! Yeah, you! No! Not you! N-not you! You! Yeah, right there! You! There we go. Yeah, you need to review. And tell your friends!"**

***Ky grins, proud***


	8. Rude Awakening

**A/N: Okay! So....I haven't been updating as often as I **_**probably**_** should...It's just....my inbox has been **_**flooded**_** with alerts lately. And I'm just....gah....Ah well**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

--

_Morning Sonshine! =P_

_Go wake up Chad, (He'll no doubt still be in bed when you get up...) he's two doors down. Yeah, we left the two of you at the hotel, but we figured, you're big kids - you can take care of yourselves. Feel free to catch some breakfast downstairs. Then when you're done, head to the T station and hop on the Blue line to Wonderland. Text me when you get on and I'll tell you where to get off and where to meet us. We left Charlie cards for the two of you right next to where the note was on your table. You just need to scan them when you get to the little...thingies...Ah well, you'll figure it out. It's easy enough._

_Ciao!_

_Your funny and pretty.....friend...._

_Tawni! 3_

"Well....this should be interesting...," Sonny grumbled as she threw the covers off.

--

She stretched her arms high above her head, letting out another yawn as she dragged her feet over to the dresser in her hotel room. She sifted through her clothes, thinking carefully of what she could wear that might...bring the least amount of attention to the fact that she was Sonny Monroe.

She climbed into the shower and let the steaming water sooth her muscles as it pounded down on her, the steady rhythm clearing her mind.

She took a while to convince herself that she had to get out and dressed. She grabbed the outfit she'd picked out off the counter in the bathroom and quickly pulled it on, pouting as she walked away from the shower that still radiated heat.

She glanced at herself in the mirror - wearing simple, black, cargo capris and on olive green rib-knit tank.

She walked over to the closet at the side of the room and grabbed her black leather bomber jacket, sliding it over her bare arms, and coupled it with a pair of Extra High top black Chucks, and a cadet style hat, olive to match her tank. **(A/N: I know, not exactly characteristic of Sonny, but I think it would look cute on her. =P)**

The hat managed to keep her bangs hovering over her chocolate-caramel-swirl eyes, and the rest of her hair fell over her face, hiding it expertly. This outfit would be perfect if she didn't want to get recognized.

She shuffled over to the table beside her bed, stuffing the Charlie cards, her wallet, her cell, her iPod, the note from Tawni, and her room key in various pockets before skipping out the door.

She let out a slight yawn before knocking lightly on the door to Chad's room.

Nothing.

"Chad?" She almost sung as she knocked again.

More nothing.

"Chad!" This time she shouted his name, furious at his lack of response.

She scoffed and relaxed her stance as she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Ah!" Startled, she turned around.

"Oh, sorry. You scared me." The person who had tapped her shoulder was a middle-aged maid, uniform, cart, everything you expect to see a hotel housekeeper with.

"Sorry dearie. Did you forget your key?"

"N-Yes..." Something occured to her. Maids in hotels have keys to all the rooms... "I got up to..uh...get a coffee, and decided to let my....boyfriend sleep. But I left my key on the bedside table, and he's...a bit of a heavy sleeper. Any chance you could give me a hand?" Sonny gave the woman a sweet, hopeful smile, but behind the smile she was patting herself on the back for coming up with a plan that quickly, and yet terrified that it wouldn't work.

The moment before the woman answered seemed like an eternity to the anxious young starlet. A small bead of sweat started to trickle down her forehead as she waited.

"Sure sweetie." The woman flashed her a smile as she swiftly slipped the key card in the door and pushed it open.

"Thankyou!" Sonny said all-too-sweetly, with a smile, just as sweet, spread across her fresh features.

She quickly slipped into the room and closed the door, careful to not make much noise and leaned her ear against it as she listened to the maid inch further and further away.

Once she was sure the woman was a safe distance away, she leaned her back against the door and breathed heavily.

_I just....I just lied to a maid! I....Oh god....I told her that...that __Chad__ was my...boyfriend?_ Her breathing quickened, terrified at the thought, but quickly returned to normal.

When she was able to breath, she quietly tip toed over to Chad's bed. She stood over it, looking at the sweet smile the painted his peaceful, sleeping face.

She jumped a bit as she heard him start to speak in a hushed, mumbled tone, still asleep.

"Oh Sonny, I know you want me. But the bad blood between our two shows has run too deep for too long." Sonny just rolled her eyes as she continued to listen to his _delusional ranting_.

"And I feel bad for you, having to keep your love for me hidden. It must hurt to have to watch such a beautiful specimen from afar, knowing he can never be yours. But there's nothing I can do."

Sonny rolled her eyes again, a smirk slowly crossing her face. _Oh really Chad? That's what you think I think of you. Fine. I'll just play along._

She kneeled right next to his bed and leaned over, her face mere centimeters from his. She kept her voice smooth and quiet.

"There is something you can do Chad."

Just as she thought, he responded. "Really Sonny? Really?"

"Really Chad."

He let out a slight, tired moan, slowly inching to consciousness without knowing it.

"Well what would that be Sonshine?" Sonny was taken slightly aback. She mouthed to herself, "Sonshine?"

She raised her voice to a normal volume, changing her tone to an angrier one. "You can wake up you perv!"

"Mmm....what?" Chad slowly blinked awake, shot up and stumbled out of his bed onto the floor at the sight of his...*giggle* dreamgirl.

"What.....what are you doing in here?!"

"I think a better question is..." She paused as she raised her hand to gesture to Chad's head. "What am I doing in there?" She let a small smile cross her lips as she watched Chad freak out a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now _why_ are you interrupting my beauty sleep?!"

Sonny sighed as she stepped to the end of the bed. "Because of this." She held the note from Tawni out to him.

His lips moved slightly as his eyes grazed over the note.

"...They didn't."

"Oh yes. They did. Now come on, let's get some breakfast before we head out."

--

**A/N: Well that was fun...I guess. Hope you liked it! I'll have the next one up....soon. Maybe today. (well....tomorrow for those of you behind Eastern Standard Time....) I have to say, I kind of love writing this.**

**Now let's see....how many things am I working on now?**

**This. Malledica Il Fratello.....You're So Vane.....What About Chad....Son Drenched Beaches.....Feeding the Fire.....Sonny With a Chance of Murder....my Problems one-shots....the Suite Life On Deck fic I started.....On a Cold Knight....the SWAC Battles thing (Working title - The War of Neo Waltia...it'll be explained....) and five drabbles, one of which is likely to spawn another multi-chap. And! I've started another one. Working Title - James with a **_**Second**_** Chance. It may or may not end up being my entry for Dancing On Rainbows' "Uncliche the Cliche" Challenge.**

**Anyway....please Review!! I'll love you forever! ....ish...**

_****''''~~~May your dreams be filled with Sterling~~~''''****_

**...Shut up.....**


	9. Shower with Chad Dylan Cooper

**A/N: Okay, 'nother chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry if it's short. Trying to write it in a span of 25 minutes. You know, get it up before midnight. (EST)**

--

_"What.....what are you doing in here?!"_

_"I think a better question is..." She paused as she raised her hand to gesture to Chad's head. "What am I doing in there?" She let a small smile cross her lips as she watched Chad freak out a bit._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. Now_ why _are you interrupting my beauty sleep?!"_

_Sonny sighed as she stepped to the end of the bed. "Because of this." She held the note from Tawni out to him._

_His lips moved slightly as his eyes grazed over the note._

_"...They didn't."_

_"Oh yes. They did. Now come on, let's get some breakfast before we head out."_

"Ugh....fine. Just let me get dressed."

"Sure," she utters, standing expectantly across the bed from him.

Chad just blinks at her.

"Well? ...."

"Well what? Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"...Not with you standing there I'm not..."

"Well where do you expect me to go?"

"I don't know...or care. Wait in the hall or something..."

"I can't do that! The maid just let me in. I told her I lost the key. If I left without you with me, she'd find it suspicious!"

"....Right...What do you expect me to do about it then?"

"I don't know...or care," Sonny mimicked him condescendingly.

Chad rolled his eyes at the starlet as he pulled off his shirt.

"What the heck are you doing?!"

"Changing....isn't it obvious?"

"I'm right here!!"

"Yes. I can see that."

He paused for a moment, looking at her flustered expression. He rolled his eyes once more before walking over to his dresser to grab a few things out to wear.

"Fine. I'll change in the bathroom. Gonna take a quick shower first though..."

"Whatever..." Sonny answered, uninterested.

She heard the water begin to pour down, and within no time, she heard Chad begin to sing.

_I found God in a catalytic converter _

_In Topeka on a Monday night. _

Sonny froze as she heard the melodic muttering begin.

_I taste blood everytime I think of summer. _

_If that's true, I'm in for quite a treat, _

_'Cause I'm beggin' for the sun in a mid-Missouri winter, _

_Waitin' desperately to get out of town. _

_No, you can't keep a good man down. _

_You've been known to obsess over the future. _

_Do you think you'll get away from the past? _

_As you stone yourself to make it through 'til midnight, _

_Consider what you might have found. _

_You think you've got a good thing now. _

_Wow....Chad can....can sing? Who'd have thunk?_

_I found God a catalytic converter _

_In Topeka on a Monday night. _

_Every saint has a past, every sinner has a future, _

_So you know what keeps me hangin' around. _

_No, you can't keep a good man down. _

_From here on, you can count on all things going _

_The way they must've from the start. _

_(All you feel... All you feel...) _

_All you feel is the current flowing through you _

_And seizing your infected heart. _

She found herself dancing slightly along with the song, getting lost in the music.

_I found God in a catalytic converter _

_In Topeka on a Monday night. _

_I found God in a catalytic converter _

_In Topeka on a Monday night. _

_Every saint has a past, every sinner has a future. _

_Saint has a past, every sinner has a future. _

_Saint has a past, every sinner has a future. _

_Saint has a past, every sinner has a future. _

_Sinner has a future..._

The singing stopped just as the water did.

"So Sonny....have any idea _why_ they all decided to ditch us?" Chad brought up the obvious question that somehow hadn't crossed her mind.

"No clue." She chuckled as a thought came to her. "Maybe they didn't want to deal with our bickering.

This caused him to laugh too. "Maybe you're right. We are pretty annoying."

"So...That was an...interesting song."

On the other side of the door Chad froze. "What?"

"That song. The one you were singing in the shower."

"Oh lord" Chad muttered under his breath. He'd barely realized that he was singing. And definitely wouldn't have thought that she could hear him. "Umm....It's called Topeka. It's by....by Ludo."

"Huh....never heard of 'em."

"Not surprising," Chad said in what she thought of as a snarky tone as he began brushing his teeth. "They're not all that big, really. Well...not horribly unknown, but still. It's not...horribly pathetic that their name doesn't ring a bell."

Sonny scoffed at what she thought he likely intended to be reassuring. She heard the gurgling of mouthwash through the door and let out an impatient sigh. "You done in there yet? I'm getting hungry."

"Jeez Sonny, learn some patience," he antagonized as he opened the door. What Sonny saw when he walked out caused her to stop completely, just staring at him, completely dumbstruck.

He was wearing faded, low slung, charcoal grey skinny jeans, held up by a studded belt, with a tightly fit, faded black v-neck t-shirt, and a simple sterling-silver fleur de lis pendant hanging from a black chord. His hair was still damp, his golden bangs hanging limplly over his cerulean eyes.

Sonny stood there for a little bit longer, just blinking.

"...What? Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to get breakfast?"

She shook her head to bring herself back to reality as he pulled on a pair of Vans, a black cargo jacket, **(A/N: Just picture Cody's from the episode **_**International Dateline **_**of **_**Suite Life On Deck**_**, only black.)** a pair of Ray-Bans, and a simple black knit visor beanie.

"Umm...right, yeah. Sorry."

He turned to open the door, walking out of the room without waiting for her.

She just....stared, then followed a few seconds later. "Well he looks...different," she said to herself before quickening her pace to meet him.

--

**A/N: Alright, sorry for covering up his hair with a hat. =( AND his pretty eyes with sunglasses. But oh well. It's my story. If you don't like it, stop reading.**

**And please, pardon all the dialogue.**

**Umm....yeah, tell me if you like Chaddykins' look! I know I do! =P**

**And okay, I didn't manage to finish it by midnight, but that's only because of the whole singing thing. I couldn't really decide what song I wanted him to sing. I was thinking **_**Horror of Our Love**_** at first, but I felt you guys might find it...weird...Also, I feel the need to mention that I was going to add on a bit to this, but I felt that this would be a better ending. =P**

**Oh, and I need some suggestions for them to have for breakfast. Sonny's going to have something hearty and well...breakfast like. And Chad gets something....high class and frilly. Not exactly fit for walking around Boston all day.**

**Trust me. I've done it on an empty stomach. It's no fun.**


	10. Quick Bite

**A/N: Alright all, time for my two favorite youngins to have some brekky!**

--

Sonny jogged to catch up with Chad who was already in the elevator.

"C'mon Monroe!" He called as she was half way down the hall. "Allons-y! Va à la rez-de-chaussez pour le petit déjeuner!"

"What?" She questioned him, out of breath, once she reached the elevator. "...Did you just rhyme...in a different language?"

Chad shot her an angry and slightly suspicious glance. "....No..."

"Anyway..." Sonny decided to voice what was on her mind. "You look...different. What's with the get up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is hardly how you usually dress."

"Oh...right. Well, I figured since we'd be walking around town all day that it'd be best not to be recognized. I'm guessing you had the same thought," he said as he glanced at her attire.

"Well....yeah. But you seem like you enjoy all the attention you get from being _Chad Dylan Cooper_." She stated, hanging air quotes around his name.

He chuckled, giving her a slight smile. "I do. It's just...sometimes it's nice to have time to myself. And not have to be _Chad Dylan Cooper_." Just like her, he put air quotes around his name.

This put a smile on Sonny's face. It was odd to see him open up to her, even if it was just a little bit. "You look...nice, though. I wouldn't really have pegged you as the type to pull of this...emo, scene, whatever you want to call it look."

He scoffed at her. "Of course I do. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I look good in anything."

_And there he goes. Ruining the moment, once again._

"And I guess....you don't look half bad yourself, Monroe." He winked down at her surprised face, causing her to blush.

_Or maybe not..._

"Of course, any girl looks hot in leather."

_I stand corrected._ Sonny rolled her eyes at his slightly sexist remark and batted his arm.

"Hey! Nobody hits Cha--"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I know."

They stood in silence until they heard a ding, and the doors slid open, revealing the posh lobby that they remembered from the previous night.

They headed straight for the fancy little restaurant and were seated by a tall, thin, modelesque blonde woman in a black cocktail dress.

Sonny caught Chad staring at the woman's backside as they followed her, once again swatting his arm.

_It's a little early to be wearing a cocktail dress if you ask me..._

"Well can you blame me? Look at her!" He leaned down and whispered to her, earning him yet another hit to the arm.

"Ah! Will you stop hitting me!" He whined.

"Sure. Once you stop being a pig."

Chad rolled his eyes. Surely she would've gotten used to him being like that by now...

They were seated at a table by the window. A bright white linen table cloth was spread across it, with two place settings - each with a simple, white, china bread plate and sparkling silverware, along with the menus dropped off by the hostess before she returned to her post, and somewhere in between was a small black bread basket filled with soft, flaky, steaming croissants.

Sonny, sitting directly in fron of the window, yawned as she looked out across the dining room. It was somewhat dimly lit and almost completely empty. The only people there apart from her and Chad were the staff and a man, who looked to be in his late twenties, sipping on coffee while typing on a laptop.

She let her gaze linger on the man. She noticed how well his slicked back, dark chestnut hair complimented his bronze skin and hazel eyes. He had a chiseled jaw and she could tell that under the tailored Armani suit he was wearing, he obviously had well toned muscles. She watched one of his strong hands drift up to stroke his chin as he was deep in thought.

Her lips pulled into a faint smile as she pondered what he might be working on on that laptop. Even though his polished look made it seem like he was most likely typing up a business report or a memo of some sort, she thought that just maybe he was doing something more...creative. Like poetry - letting lose the deep emotions that were harbored in his soul. Or a sweeping, epic novel - his true passion that he would fit in between meetings that were all just to pay the bills. Or perhaps...a heart warming love letter - confessing his long known feelings for the girl of his dreams. Telling her he loved her, how long he's loved her, how much he loves her, why he loves her, and that he can't stand to not have her for a moment longer.

Her smile grew as she thought of all the wonderful, lovely, poetic things that the man could be typing.

"Sonny."

She sighed happily as she thought of someone ever writing her a letter like that.

"Oh Soooonnnnyyy"

She pictured herself reading the letter than running into her love's arms as they shared a long-awaited, passionate kiss.

"Sonny!!"

Finally she was thrown out of her trance.

"What Cooper?" She growled at him for being the monster to end her lovely day dream.

"What _on earth_ are you thinking about? You're freaking me out here."

She sighed, defeated as she realized that he might go mad if she dared continue her day dream. "Nothing. So--" Sonny was cut off by their waiter arriving at the table.

She quickly gave the young man a once over.

He was young - maybe a year older than Chad. He had light brown hair that hung softly over his light grey eyes, framing his fresh, pale face. He had a light build, hidden by his all black uniform. His smile was sweet and genuine and lit up his entire face.

"Good morning, my name is Darryn and I'll be your server. Can I take your drink order?" He asked Sonny. His voice was light-hearted and youthful, but slightly deeper than Chad's.

"Yeah. Umm...orange juice please," Sonny sweetly sang with a smile as bright as Darryn's. "And that accent, if you don't mind me asking - You don't sound like you're from Boston. Where are you from?"

He quickly wrote down her drink before replying, his eyes sparkling as they met hers. "I'm actually from New Hampshire. Moved down here for college and got a job here," he responded joyfully.

"Oh, that's so cool. I've been there before. It's _gorgeous_ in the fall. What college are you going to?"

"BC. I'm a theatre major."

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Cool. Acting is a blast." She bit her lip as he turned to Chad.

"And for you?"

"What? Oh...right...Water. With Lemon." He stuttered out his order as he had been distracted by what he thought of as 'shameless flirting' on Sonny's part.

"Alright, I'll be _right back_ with your drinks." Once more Darryn flashed them a bright smile and winked at Sonny before turning away.

Chad waited until the waiter was a safe distance before speaking.

"...What was _that_?"

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked, genuinely confused.

"_That_," He gestured. "With that Derek kid."

"It's _Darryn_, and I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just being friendly. Something you're _obviously_ not familiar with."

"Well it was a little rude with me sitting _right here_."

"What? It's rude for me to be nice when I'm sitting across from a _jerk_."

"You know what? Never mind."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good," Sonny uttered through clenched teeth.

"Good," Chad growled.

"So we're good?" She asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Oh we're _so_ good."

Sonny rolled her eyes and went to scanning the menu.

They sat in a tense silence, both of them staring intently at their menus to avoid looking at the other, until Darryn returned, carrying a tray with two glasses.

He layed the glasses in front of them before standing straight and tucking the tray behind his back.

"Are you two ready to order, or do you want me to come back in a few minutes?"

"No. We're good." Sonny rushed out. She lifted her head to smile warmly at the young waiter before glancing back at her menu.

"Umm...I'll have... Two eggs, Sunny Side Up, wheat toast, a side of bacon and...a blueberry muffin." Darryn nodded along as he wrote down her order as Chas stared at her like she was a complete lunatic.

"And you....sir?" There was a quick flash of confusion on Chad's face before it went back to it's normal holier-than-thou expression.

"Yeah...I'll have a one egg-white omelette with green peppers and taragon." He spat out as he held up his menu for the lad to take.

Sonny gave Chad a glare that seemed to say, 'Be nice,' which he just shrugged off.

"Alright, your order should be out in a little bit. Let me know if you need anything." Once more he gave Sonny a grin.

She returned with a shy, yet toothy smile as she bit her lip. "Bye," she said in a hushed tone with a slight wave as Chad kicked her under the table. "Ow!" She said quietly as her attention turned to him.

Darryn turned, shaking his head and laughing slightly, and walked away.

"Okay. What was that for?!" She shouted at him, though keeping her voice at a reasonable volume, so as not to bother the other breakfast guests.

"You're just...ugh...Shameless. And besides, what's with that insane order? You sound like some trucker who hasn't eaten in four days!"

"Chad - like you said earlier, we're going to be roaming around _Boston_ all day. You _really_ shouldn't do that without at the very least having a good breakfast. I mean seriously - Lemon Water and an egg-white omelette? You must be crazy!"

Chad rolled his eyes, not really paying attention to what she said. "Whatever."

"Alright Cooper, suit yourself."

He took out his phone and fiddled around with it, ignoring Sonny, until their food arrived, as she just picked absent mindedly at a croissant, off in her own world.

--

Once Chad realized that soon enough, that...Derek guy...or whatever his name was, was about to grace their prescence once again, he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Sonny, who hadn't realized yet that Darryn was approaching with their food, tilted her head to the side as a confused expression painted its way across her delicate face.

"Hey Darryn," She let out a light, girlish giggle as she waved slightly at him, her smile matching the demeanor.

He smiled back and quietly said, "Hey."

He carefully set down their food. "Enjoy your breakfast," he said charmingly, more to Sonny than Chad, and walked off, but not before giving a quick wink.

Sonny picked up her eggs gently with her knife and fork and placed them on one of the pieces of toast along with the bacon before topping it all with the second piee of toast. She pressed it all down lightly before cutting it in half diagonally with her knife. All the while, Chad was staring at her in astonishment.

She grabbed one of the halves of her makeshift sandwhich and started to munch on it, completely focused on her breakfast.

He continued to watch her dig into her food, and eventually felt he couldn't contain his thoughts any longer.

"So Sonny..."

"...What?" She said after swallowing her mouthful of somewhat greasy deliciousness, blinking at him curiously.

"You're just...I don't even know..." He sighed inwardly, realizing that unlike he thought, he couldn't get up the nerve to voice the thoughts that had been dancing lightly across his mind since they were told of this trip.

Sonny rolled her eyes at him. "You know, you should at least _try_ to eat. I mean, that might not be able to hold you over till lunch, but it's better than nothing." She gestured to his omelette with her pinky, now gripping the second half of her sandwhich. Her eyes crawled from his barely touched food to his nearly dry glass of water, then to her orange juice, which was just about as bare. "...We need more to drink..."

She scanned the room for their young waiter. Once she finally spotted him, he seemed to be looking at her too. She smiled at him before picking up her glass and returning to look at him, biting her lip and giving him a pleading look.

He lowered his head and shook it, a smile spread across his face. He held up his finger, signally her to wait a bit before turning away and walking to the kitchen.

A short time later he came back out, holding a tray with two full glasses, walking toward their table.

Chad, who had been silently eating as he stole glances at the proceedings, had a spark of realization. It seemed that Sonny - innocent, sweet little Sonny - was...a manipulator? She was using her country girl looks, sweet smile, and even sweeter personality to get people wrapped around her delicate little self-manicured finger.

And he had to admit - he admired her for it. It seemed like Lil Miss Sonshine had the beginnings of a dark side. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched her interact with the waiter as their drinks were brought to their table.

They finished their meals in silence - not uncomfortable, not even necessarily comfortable. It was just...silence. They didn't fear it, they didn't relish it, it was just...there. And for the time being, it seemed better than the alternative. Who knew what nonsense they'd spew to rile the other one up?

--

"So, how are things? Can I get you anything else?"

"Nope, we're good, things were great." Chad shot the guy a smile, deciding to take over from Sonny. While she did admire her for manipulating the guy a bit, he didn't like the feeling he got when he saw her acting like that...at least when her girlish, sweet behaviour wasn't directed towards him...

"Alright, I'll be right back with the check." He said as he backed away.

Chad stretched and let out a slight yawn. "So...where did they tell us to go?"

"Umm...It just said to go to the T Station and get onto the...Blue Line to Wonderland, and text them when we get on."

"Well that's a...colorful name...Wonder where they're dragging us to..."

"Who knows. Besides...they've all been acting really....weird this whole trip..."

"...Yeah..."

After they payed the bill, Chad waited by the door as Sonny had a short conversation with Darryn, getting restless the whole time. His face started twitching as she saw her throw her head back in laughter and gently touch the guy's arm. He started to grind his teeth as he saw her bite her lip, staring at his as he spoke. He clenched his fists as she leaned in and pecked the guy on the cheek, lingering a bit as she turned to leave.

About half way to the door, she turned on her heel and gave a slight wave, mouthing a silent '_Bye_' as she stepped backwards before turning back towards Chad.

He relaxed as she lightly touched his arm. "You ready to go?"

It took him a moment to realize she had spoken. "Uh...right. Yeah, I've _been_ ready to go." He finished off rudely.

He caught her rolling her eyes before they both stepped out the door and turned in the direction of the station.

--

**A/N: Okay...I think this was a...pretty lengthy chapter. Hope you liked it! The next one ain't gonna be a short one either. And you find out something....hopefully unsuspected about Chad!**

**So yeah....totally listened to basically every All-American Rejects song during the past few hours. I've been a little distracted by other things too, which is why I hadn't gotten this up sooner. But hey, this is more than you guys normally get, so don't complain.**

**Anyhoo...I'm gonna start the next chapter soon.**

**Please take the time to review since I took the time to write this lovely piece of literature (haha, right....lovely. I'm totally sure...) AND two author's notes.**

**Tell me what you thought of Darryn! He might show up later! Though...it'd be much later....or in a companion piece...Dunno...OR I could bring him into something else at some point. =P And yeah....I decided he'd be from NH cuz, well, I am. =P**


	11. Rain, Rain, Go away

**A/N: Alright, time for another chapter! I'm on a roll, aren't I? haha, Really need to work on some of my other stuff. But I have to say, I love this story line. =) It's so much fun. =P Hope you guys like reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! And sorry if I made that Darryn guy a little too...winky. And if Sonny or Chad were a little....OOC. But meh. That's too bad. And yeah...this stories going to be more than 13 chapters, I can tell you that. I may even plan to take it further than I'd originally thought out. But we'll all just have to wait and see!!**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

--

The two of them walked at a steady pace down the sidewalk without speaking. The whole while, both of them glanced around at the city before them, taking in all the new scenery. When looking up at when of the tall buildings, Sonny happened to glance up towards the sky which had drifted to a dark, ominous gray.

"Huh...looks like it might rain soon."

Chad, the ever confident (and secretly afraid) retorted, "Ha, no. I highly doubt that. Don't worry. We'll be just fine. It never rains down on _Chad Dylan Cooper_."

"...Alright. Whatever you say..." Sonny remaied unconvinced. Lately, in her spare time at home, she found herself watching _the Weather Channel_ and remembered seeing something about the fact that it had rained about nine days out of ten in the Northeast recently. **(A/N: Which, trust me, is getting **_**really**_** annoying. We're actually under a flood watch...or at least we were yesterday...)**

They took their sweet time as they mosied on down the sidewalk. And though they didn't know it some of the people they passed by couldn't help but smile at the 'cute young couple' strolling around on the fine morning.

For a while, the only things they said were simple, casual remarks. Things such as 'What time is it?' Or 'huh...nice sweater in that store window..." You know, that sort of stuff. Nothing of consequence.

They reached a small cluster of street vendors and Sonny became engulfed by the shiny merchandise as Chad just paced, annoyed, a foot or two away, completely uninterested by what she was doing.

As she chatted along with the vendor, a slight rumble could be heard from the sky.

"Sonny...did you hear that?"

"No. I didn't hear anything." She turned to look at Chad and turned back just as quickly, not noticing the slight quavering of his voice.

She handed the vendor money, and as Chad had his back to her, she tied something around his neck.

"Huh....what's this?" He turns around and eyes her curiously. "...You've got one too..."

"Yeah, dontcha like 'em? I thought they were nice. And I figured it would be great to have a souvenir," she smiled, for once not a toothy grin, as Chad looked down and played with his necklace - a dull silver ring engraved with celtic knots, hanging from a black leather chord.

"Oh." He was dumbfounded - only able to manage one syllable. He was completely amazed at her, secretly admiring the necklace, loving the fact that they both matched and that she didn't buy one for the rest of those accompanying her on their trip. "Okay...thanks."

She looked away and started walking again, a bit disappointed at his...lack of a reaction to her gift, not realizing how much it really meant to him.

As they continued to the station, now only a short way away, she glanced every so often at his face which now had a small, sweet smile instead of the flat, somewhat annoyed expression that had occupied the space earlier.

Raindrops slowly started to fall, the two not noticing until it started to pour. They entered the T station and a loud crash of thunder was heard.

Chad quickly pushed Sonny against the wall and pressed himself close to her, fear etching its way onto his face, his eyes held tightly shut, teeth clenched, his right arm, hand in a fist, held against the same wall he had pushed Sonny into, his head slightly to her left above her own, also pressed against it.

She looked up to him, barely able to move, but had enough space to be able to look to him. Her face fell to bewilderment, the anger from being forced to the wall fading. She was confused and worried. She stiffly moved her hand up to his shoulder.

His face relaxed and he looked at her with the same bewilderment and confusion painted on his smooth skin. They stood there like that for a couple of seconds. He looked down and realized that he had her pinned against the wall then sprung back. His arm shot behind his head nervously, his face portraying the same thing.

"Uh....sorry about that...Guess I got a little startled...Umm...let's go." Once again she lingered where she stood and stared after him. He then turned around, noticing her not near him and walked backwards the same way he had been going.

"Sonny? You comin?" His voice echoed.

"O-oh. Ye-yeah." She stuttered. He turned back around after flashing her a huge grin and she slightly ran to catch up.

They approached the platform in awkward silence. They stood against the wall, waiting for the train, and the awkwardness persisted as they stayed silence for a while.

"So...what exactly was that back there, Chad?" She avoided looking at him, just staring at the ground. He on the other hand looked at her intently, trying his best to sound completely clueless. "What? What was...what? What are you talking about?"

She sighed as she realized that he wasn't going to open up anytime soon and dropped the question on the spot.

--

**A/N: Ah, awkward teenagers - you just gotta love 'em.**

**Alright....not as long as I'd been hoping, but meh. She got him a prezzie!! Yay!!**

**So yeah, please review. This is probably going to be the last chapter of this for a couple of days. I **_**do**_** have other things to work on, you know...**

**Also, this is actually where I left off with my outline, so I'm probably going to take sometime outlining the later chapters.**

**Also...considering the last chapter and the whole Chad-being-jealous-of-Darryn thing, I might take a different route with one of the later chapters than I had been planning on. Maybe not though. And...well, it doesn't really matter considering I haven't mentioned what I **_**was**_** thinking to anyone....Whatever....**

**Review!**


End file.
